toystorysagafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Toy Story characters
ANDY AND Andrew "Andy" Davis is the owner of Woody, Buzz Lightyear and the other toys, which he treats with a large amount of love. In Toy Story, Andy receives a Buzz Lightyear action figure for his birthday, causing tension between Buzz and Woody, who has always prided himself on being Andy's favorite. He spent much more time with Buzz and grew to love him as much as Woody, but he still held a special place in his heart for Woody himself, as evidenced when both toys went missing for a time and he fears they would be left behind after he moved to a new house with his family. Fortunately, he is able to find them as they are driving to their new house (by that time, Woody and Buzz have put all tensions aside and become friends). Later that year during Christmas, he receives a puppy, though his bond with this new pet is never developed beyond his excitement about having one. In Toy Story 2, he is only seen at the beginning and for a short while at the ending. However, during the short time he is in the movie, it is easy to tell that he still loves his toys very much and they still feel the same about him. At the end of the film, Andy is pleased to have five new toys, Jessie, Bullseye, and three Squeeze Toy Aliens, added into his collection. Whenever Andy receives new toys, he always labels them with his name on the soles of their feet. For Bullseye's case, Andy prints each individual letter of his name on each of Bullseye's hoofs. In the first two films, Andy lives with his mother and his sister, Molly. His father is not seen in the movies. In Toy Story 3, Andy is now 18 years old and preparing to go off to college, and he attempts to put most of his toys in the attic (except for Woody, whom he initially plans to take with him). According to Toy Story producer Ralph Guggenheim, John Lasseter and the story team for Toy Story reviewed the names of Pixar employees' children looking for the right name for Woody's owner. Andy was ultimately named after Andy Luckey, the son of legendary animator Bud Luckey — Pixar's fifth employee and the creator of Woody. The younger Luckey in interviews has claimed he wasn't aware that he was the namesake of the character, adding that he had assumed the character to have been named after Pixar animator Andrew Stanton. "It's kind of a funny 'urban legend' that 'Andy' from Toy Story was named after me. But, if he was named after a real person at all, it was probably Andrew Stanton," Andy Luckey told Animation Magazine. Present-day Andy is voiced by John Morris in all three films, and by Charlie Bright in the third film as a child. *'Molly Davis' is Andy's younger sister. She is an infant in Toy Story and a toddler in Toy Story 2. Her voice in Toy Story 2 is supplied by Hannah Unkrich, Lee Unkrich's daughter. In Toy Story 3, Molly is shown as a thirteen year old and is the owner of a Barbie doll, who she donates to Sunnyside daycare. She was voiced by Beatrice Miller in the third film. *'Ms. Davis' is Andy and Molly's mother. Although implied, it is not clear if she's a single parent, though background information such as Ultimate Guides to the Films indicate she's a widow. She originally had brown hair during her first appearance in Toy Story, but as of Toy Story 2, she is now seen with blonde hair. She is voiced by Laurie Metcalf. She later appears in Toy Story 3, who wants to donate Andy's and Molly's toys to SunnySide Daycare. But accidentally "throws the toys to the garbage". She also originally drove a light blue minivan with a single sliding door based upon the 1991-1995 Chrysler minivans in the first two films, but in Toy Story 3 later replaced it with a gray CUV that had all swing-open doors. Here Are photos of ANDY 1-3 Category:Site maintenance